


Семья

by Babak



Series: VTMInktober 2019 [3]
Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Female Friendship, Gen, Vampires, just thinking about family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 3: Vamily (Вампирская семья)
Series: VTMInktober 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768972





	Семья

Когда Сир сказала ей о наличии котерий, Лаура не сразу смогла понять, что это значит. Они объединяются ради достижения цели? Чтобы было проще выжить? Ответ был в том, что каждая ситуация индивидуальна, и ей было сказано, что в какой-то момент она тоже найдёт себе котерию.

Ей тогда показалось это странным, она привыкла быть одна, привыкла работать в одиночку, зачем?

Когда она встретила Ингу, и они сблизились, стало понятно.

Полотно шептало, что все Малкавианы — большая разрозненная семья, но даже так всё ещё семья. И Лаура, с её оторванностью от родителей и брата — она на самом деле даже приезжала на его могилу, когда он умер, и вроде как у него было две дочери? — не могла понять этого. То есть разумом понимала, но совершенно не чувствовала, даже не смотря на всю тягу узнать о клане и Сородичах в целом намного больше.

Ей вообще нужно было найти мужа ещё лет за десять до Обращения, завести детей и жить себе тихо, но это звучало до жути пресно.

Неправильно.

Хотя сейчас желание найти себе мужчину ударило неожиданно сильно, особенно учитывая то, что у вампиров даже с дружескими отношениями всё сложно.

А потом они с Ингой сблизились, и как бы странно это не звучало, Кросс почувствовала, что нашла семью. Наверное, это можно считать сестринскими отношениями? Она не уверена, но находится вместе стало комфортно, стало ужасно хорошо просто сидеть рядом и шутить, убеждать что они, несомненно, найдут Тремерке прекрасную Тореадорку. Всё ещё впереди!

Наступает новое время, Инга интересуется программированием, сидит дома за компьютером как раньше зависала над книгами, а Лаура по-прежнему проводит свои ночи в лаборатории. И между всем этим ищет знания о Книге Нод, о кланах, о Камарилье, что угодно, лишь бы как можно больше.

— Ты когда-нибудь найдешь то, что нас обоих убьёт, обещаю тебе, — смеётся Инга, когда они сидят на кухне общей съёмной квартиры, впервые за долгое время ночь небывало тихая.

— Надеюсь ты не сожжешь нас своей магией ещё до этого, — шутит в ответ Кросс, и нежизнь протекает немного легче, интереснее, лучше.

Семья, которой у неё никогда не было, нашлась сама совершенно случайно.

И как не забавно, благодаря Оскару.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
